Off To Disneyland!
by zeldapeach
Summary: ...The title says it all...On Chiyo's invitation, the Azugang reunite and go off to Disneyland in America. What sort of fun awaits them? Azuchildren, slight Toyomi and Kagura/Sakaki
1. Arrival

Off To Disneyland!

The Arrival

Author's Note: I brainstormed this idea during English class. I love both Disneyland and Azumanga Daioh so I decided to put them together in one funny adventure which I hope you'll enjoy.

Yes, I know what you're thinking-I still have two unfinished Azu fics and now I release another one, well I promise I'll keep my focus on finishing all three

I would like to note, the Azumanga characters are now adults and there are Azuchildren present. Namely Funari's Koyomiko for Tomo and Yomi and my Kaida for Sakaki and Kagura. If you don't know who Kaida is, please check the link in my profile/bio.

Story Note: Words bolded like **this** mean the characters are speaking in English

There is slight use of Japanese words/honorifics concerning Koyomiko's use of them with Yomi and Osaka

'Kaa-san' means mother and 'Ba-chan' means aunt as Osaka is like one to Koyomiko

Now we can proceed…ENJOY!

* * *

Tomo couldn't wait.

She really couldn't wait.

Neither could Kagura. They both were completely excited.

Why?

Because they were going to Disneyland…_in America._

"Mama, where are we going?" asked a child's voice.

"I told you Koyomiko, we're going to Disneyland!" Tomo replied in a energetic tone, nearly bouncing in her seat.

"Gee, would you look at yourselves?" Yomi muttered. "You two are acting more excited than the children and the plane isn't even here yet!"

Indeed the Takino-Mizuharas and Sakaki-Kaguras were still inside the Tokyo airport, waiting for their plane to America to arrive. Osaka was there as well, apparently coming along for the trip too.

"I just can't help it!" Tomo grinned then turned to the tanned woman sitting nearby. "Kagura, we must thank you for allowing us to be part of this trip!"

"…No problem…" Kagura grinned awkwardly. "Uhh…you really should thank Chiyo instead though, she's the one with the idea in first place."

The story behind this is, Chiyo had become a good friend to both Sakaki and Kagura after graduation and through their parenthood so she still had kept in touch with them for all these years despite being far away in America. One day few weeks ago, she decided a get together, specifically at Disneyland in California where she thought they could have some fun and called Kagura up on this. As summer was coming up, it was a good time as any so they agreed with it.

Then Kagura, unable to keep it quiet, spoke of it to Osaka whom was a teacher at the same school as her. It then led from there, Osaka being a good family friend of Tomo and Yomi's, told the news to them. Being the persuasive sort Tomo is, she then met with Kagura and talked her into joining the party. Fortunately Chiyo was fine with the idea, in fact she saw it as a great opportunity for a real reunion of friends. The rest is history.

"Mama, what's Disneyland?" Koyomiko inquired curiously.

"What's Disneyland?" Tomo leaned forward. "Why it's like Magical Land, but much bigger and even better!"

"Wow!" Koyomiko gasped then began jumping up and down excitedly. "I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait!"

"Now Koyomiko…" Yomi chuckled as she held the bouncing girl on her lap.

Tomo then glanced over to where another girl wearing a light blue, cat-eared cap over her black, spiky hair sat between Kagura and Sakaki. She didn't seem at all pumped for the trip as she was distractedly picking at the laces on her shoes.

"What's with your daughter?" Tomo said. "She's a kid, she should be just as excited!"

Kagura stared at her for a moment then shrugged, smiling softly. "I guess she gets her disposition from Sakaki."

"Must be nice to have a child that isn't a total wildcat," Yomi said quietly.

"What was that, Kaa-san?" Koyomiko looked up at her mother.

"Nothing honey," Yomi smiled sweetly, stroking her hair. "Just saying."

Sakaki looked over the group then heard a meow and bent down to the white carrier beside her. Mayaa, her Iriomote cat friend, waited inside.

"Mayaa," she spoke to him gently, sticking her finger through the wire for him to paw at.

She had not wanted to leave him behind so she had asked Chiyo if it was possible to bring him along. Chiyo replied that she had found a good hotel close by where he was okay to stay at, the news which Sakaki was ecstatic to hear. However, Mayaa did not seem happy at the idea of being cooped up in the little cage, so she did the best to soothe him.

"Mayaa doesn't like the cage," Kaida said suddenly.

Sakaki looked up to her and nodded lightly.

"Ba-chan, are you excited too?" the young bespectacled girl turned to Osaka whom had been staring off into space for some time.

She turned slowly to her, raising a finger to her chin in thought.

"Maybe."

"Kaida," Tomo said sternly, the girl turned to her with a confused expression.

She then pointed at her, frowning. "You are a disappointment."

"Huh?" Kaida blinked then clutched at Kagura's arm shyly.

"Hey, look!" Kagura gasped. "Our plane's here!"

She was right, it was just coming in and the entrance was being prepared. After the passengers from their previous locations had exited; Kagura and Tomo glanced at each other, grinning.

In moments, they both darted away, remembering to pass along their tickets as they ran in.

"Mama!" Koyomiko yelled out after her, waving her arms. "Wait!"

"…Still the same…" Yomi sighed while Sakaki could only stare after them. "Come on, we'd better get going."

Once inside the plane, Kagura got to her seats first, sitting next to the window.

"Hah!" she laughed, sticking out her tongue playfully at Tomo whom came up a second later

"Oh…" Tomo frowned then turned to the other side only to see Yomi was already sitting down next to the window as well while Koyomiko sat in the middle. "What??"

Yomi then glared up at her. "Honestly, grow up a little."

As Sakaki and Kaida came up, the girl made a comment about being closer to the window seat and so places were switched…Sakaki ended up getting the window seat for some reason. The tall woman looked at Mayaa's cage and put him down safely on the floor, under the chair.

Osaka walked in and looked around blankly then took to the seats in front of the Takino-Mizuharas, sitting next to a man in his work clothes. He was checking his laptop case.

She turned to him slowly, greeting him. "Hello."

The man cleared his throat, nodding and Osaka turned back. Little did he know, he was in for a interesting ride…

"People, please buckle yourselves in…" spoke the voice on intercom as the flight attendant showed the proper way.

"Mama, what's it like riding in an airplane?" Koyomiko asked bit nervously as Yomi buckled her in.

"What's it like?" Tomo replied, her eyes lit up. "Only the most awesome experience ever!"

"She's right," Kagura leant over. "It's awesome!"

"Remember our first time?" Tomo smiled at Yomi, pointing her thumb to Kagura.

"Only too well…" Yomi muttered.

"Man, this thing can fly, it really can fly!" Kagura sighed ecstatically. "The take-off is just like…whoosh!"

Soon the plane began rumbling as it prepared for the take-off.

"Commence lift-off!" Tomo shouted and both women began counting down. "10...9...8..."

"Whee!" Koyomiko joined in. "…7...6...5..."

Kaida said nothing, only bit too flustered by the way her mom was acting. She'd seen her excited before, but definitely not this excited…

Mayaa let out a fearful yowl.

"…LIFT OFF!!"

Soon the plane was up and air and flying smoothly through the clear blue sky.

"Whoo…" Kagura then ruffled Kaida's cap. "Wasn't that fun?"

Her daughter remained silent.

"Yay Mama!" Koyomiko shot her arms upward happily, mimicking her parent.

Mayaa was now meowing louder than ever, rattling the cage. Sakaki looked down to him unsurely as she felt eyes upon her.

"Uhh…sorry…I don't know what to do…" she stammered, looking around.

Kaida looked down to it and asked quietly. "Do we let him out?"

"No, we can't" Sakaki shook her head.

As an attempt to quiet him, Sakaki pulled out a cloth from her bag and put it over the cage. The sounds still went on, but they were now muffled and bearable.

Osaka then turned back to the man beside her. "You know, I've always wondered…"

Soon the plane was nearing its destination as the sun now set down into a golden glow over the ocean. Kaida looked between her parents whom were now sleeping while Tomo was watching over Koyomiko's shoulders as she doodled on some papers. Yomi was reading a book, deeply immersed in it. Osaka went on with her lengthy conservation of her musings while the man was nearing a breakdown every second she spoke.

Kaida then looked down at the covered carrier where Mayaa's cries had now faded away.

'I think it'll be okay to let him out now,' Kaida guessed in thought and bent down to it, lifting off the cover. The cat opened his eyes sleepily as new light shone on him.

"Mayaa," Kaida greeted him politely and unlatched the door, allowing him to walk out.

He unsteadily stepped about the floor then froze up as he now remembered where he was. Before Kaida could go to comfort him, he gave a loud hiss and frantically pounced about the cubicle in a frenzy. The whole passenger level was alerted to his panic and Sakaki bolted awake.

"Mayaa?"

"Mayaa!"

Mayaa then jumped over to the other side, scattering Koyomiko's papers and crayons and freaking out Yomi to the point of a shrill scream. That only excited him even more, leaping onto and off Osaka's head. Osaka never noticed.

"Mayaa," Sakaki called to him, spreading her arms.

Still nerve-wrecked; he leapt onto Sakaki's head, digging his claws in.

"Owowow!" Sakaki gasped, trying to pull him off. "Mayaa, please!"

Kagura was just coming out of her sleep daze, rubbing her eyes. "Sakaki?"

She soon snapped out of it once she saw what was going on.

"Sakaki!" she gasped, reaching out for the panicked cat.

She eventually got him off and Sakaki held him close as he squirmed. "Mayaa, it's all right…"

Soon a man in a pilot uniform burst in, demanding. "Were we being hijacked? Is there a terrorist aboard?"

"N-no…" Sakaki timidly answered, stroking Mayaa. "…A kitty got out…"

Finally, the airplane landed in the country of America, in the state of California. As it did, the man whom had been subject to Osaka's conversations ran out screaming: "GET ME OFF THIS THING, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Osaka then turned to her friends with an oblivious stare. "Was it something I said?"

As soon as they left the platform, they were taken aback by the new sights.

"Wow, I've never seen so many Americans in one place!" Tomo gasped.

"I wonder if we can find Chiyo?" Kagura looked around.

"We better stay close together," Yomi suggested and the group was in agreement.

As they moved further on, they were confronted by a couple of men in uniform, clearly the airport security. However, they couldn't understand clearly what they were saying.

"Blah Blah Blah?" asked a broad-shouldered man. "**Your passports?**"

"Uhh…uhh…" Kagura stammered, glancing back. "I…I…"

It had been too long of a time since they had learned some English, so they had completely forgotten most of it much to their dismay. Poor Kagura was finding this most difficult to deal with as it immediately brought back awkward memories of the 'foreigner incident'.

"I…" she gasped.

"**Wait!**" called a new voice. "**I know those people!**"

They turned to see a young woman with short orange hair running towards them. She seemed familiar…

"Aunt Chiyo!" Kaida called out in recognition as she ran over to her, wrapping her arms around the woman's torso.

"Kaida!" Chiyo smiled, petting her head then turned to the guards.

"**These people are my friends from Japan, they do not understand English,**" she explained to them. "**I will talk for them.**"

After they got through that bit of business and picked up their bags, they walked out of the airport; chatting and recounting their times together in the past.

"You really sure have changed a lot, Chiyo!"

"I know…"

"I see you got rid of your evil pigtails…"

"Uh…ok…"

"But you're still short as ever!"

"Heh…right…"

"What is America like?"

"It's a nice place, but you know I still miss Japan…"

"How is Mr. Tadakichi?"

There was silence.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Sakaki blushed guiltily.

"It's okay…" Chiyo smiled gently then pointed to a large silver van. "Well, here we are."

"Nice ride!" Tomo admired the interior. "This yours?"

"Actually it's a rental," Chiyo replied, getting into the driver's seat.

"Chiyo-chan, why is the wheel on the other side?" Koyomiko asked, pointing.

"It's because in America the roads travel in opposite ways compared to Japan's roads," Chiyo answered.

"Opposite, eh?" Tomo chuckled. "Yukari wouldn't have a problem here then!"

At that comment, Chiyo turned pale and fixed the overhead mirror anxiously.

When everybody had packed their bags and seated themselves, Chiyo drove them over to the hotel they were to stay at.

They arrived shortly enough with no problems as Chiyo was a responsible driver. Tomo and Kagura popped out first with their daughters on their backs. They looked at the entrance then at each other. On a silent command, they raced for it. Koyomiko cheered while Kaida just held on tightly, fearing for her life.

"I'm so glad we got to be together again," Chiyo sighed, looking at the other three girls. "How was your plane ride?"

"It was pretty okay," Yomi shrugged.

"I had a nice chat," Osaka gave her usual open-mouth smile.

Sakaki nodded as she cradled a content Mayaa in her arms.

It was then in the light of the nearby lamps, Chiyo noticed the red cat scratches on Sakaki's cheek.

"…What happened?"

"…Nothing…" Sakaki mumbled as she raised a hand to her face, covering the cuts.

After Chiyo had picked up the room pass keys, she led them up to a room just up the stairs. The room was big enough for all them but there were only two beds meaning that Chiyo and Osaka would have to sleep on the floor while each family got their pick of the bed.

"Do we go to Disneyland now?" Koyomiko asked, stifling a yawn.

"No Koyomiko," Yomi sighed, tucking her in. "It's late at night, we'll go tomorrow morning."

Tomo then sat down beside her. "That's when we get to have some fun, yeah!"

Koyomiko returned the thumbs-up. "Yay!"

Meanwhile Kagura stood near the balcony as she held Kaida in her arms and Sakaki stood by. Then there was a far-off of explosion and they turned their gaze to the dark sky where fireworks of brilliant colors now flowered. In the light, they could see the giant castle of Disneyland.

"Wow!" Kagura awed at the sight. "It's so amazing! Isn't it, Kaida?"

Kaida nodded tiredly, leaning her head against her mom's shoulder.

"It's pretty!" Koyomiko commented.

"Don't trust it…them alien signals…" Osaka muttered. That comment was ignored.

"Just wait till you see it close-up tomorrow night," Chiyo smiled as she turned out the lamp.

"Tomorrow…we have an adventure at one of the Earth's happiest places!" Tomo declared before they turned in for the night.


	2. Day of Fun

Off To Disneyland!

Day of Fun

Author's Note: We will start with their entry into Disneyland then we focus on Koyomiko, Yomi, and Tomo's adventures in the park!

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Come on, get up!"

Yomi was stirred awake by both Tomo and Koyomiko jumping on her bed.

"What?" she muttered irritably, putting her glasses on.

"Don't you know what this morning means?" Tomo grinned.

"Disneyland! Disneyland!" Koyomiko shouted with glee.

"Ah…right…" Yomi smiled softly.

Sakaki got a ruder awakening however. Meaning she was shaken awake by Kagura so hard, she had to check whether her brain was still intact…after she got over her dizziness.

"Come on Sakaki, today's the big day!" Kagura grinned at her partner.

Sakaki returned a wince as she rubbed her neck. Such was the joys of having an overeager mate whom packed a punch.

Meanwhile their daughter and Mayaa sat beside the sleeping Osaka. Kaida poked the woman's forehead while Mayaa climbed atop and did the same. She did not move.

"…Wake up?" Kaida timidly said.

Suddenly Osaka sat up with all the speed of a jack-in-box, taking them by complete surprise. Oblivious to their presence, she then stood up to ready for the day.

Chiyo was up as well, having done so on her own accord. All dressed up, she smiled at the group before her and began: "Now that we're all ready, I-"

She came short however when Tomo declared to Kagura: "Hey Kagura…"

Kagura grinned, knowing her cue.

In a split second, they were off and running down the hallway.

"Wait!" Koyomiko then grabbed a hold of Yomi and ran after them, dragging her mother along.

The remainder were left standing in the room then slowly they left as well, closing the door behind. A pause passed then a rather flustered Sakaki returned, setting down Mayaa on the carpet.

"Mew?" Mayaa asked curiously.

"No, you cannot come Mayaa," Sakaki held up a hand then she left.

--

They all reached downstairs to the main hall in time to see the two hyper women dart towards the doors. However, they both tripped over a upturned rug and slid down, crashing into the glass frame.

Yomi passed along with a mutter: "Quit being idiots…"

"Come on!" Tomo raised her head. "Admit it, you're just as excited as us!"

She then got up after her while Kagura rubbed her sore jaw and followed.

"Already, I'm getting stressed…" Chiyo murmured, rubbing her temples. "I just hope they don't cause too much trouble…"

--

They soon arrived at the park's entrance, the group awed at the giant flower patch where its mascot's was plastered on.

"Hrm…" Sakaki tapped her chin. "I like Magical Land's mascot better…"

Kagura took a look at as well. "Ugh, no kidding - who wants to look up at a goofy mouse?"

"Giraffe," Kaida said, tugging at Sakaki's skirt.

Sakaki smiled and bent down for her to climb onto her shoulders before rising.

"Let's go," Chiyo waved towards the tunnels which sided the flowerbed.

As Sakaki walked up to the entryway, Kaida's head bumped against the arch.

"Oh sorry Kaida," Sakaki apologized, lowering herself so they could pass through the tunnel.

On the other side, they were greeted by a large gathering of people passing through the main square. And off in the distance they could see an enormous and elegant castle overlooking the area.

"Wow!!" Tomo gasped. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Kagura looked around excitedly. "I'm going to ride the awesome rides!"

"Me too!" Tomo nodded, ready to dash off.

"Just wait a moment!" Yomi grabbed her partner's arm. "What about Koyomiko?"

"Eh?" Tomo glanced at her daughter.

"M-Mama…you're not gonna leave me?" Koyomiko asked, her cute brown eyes staring up at her.

"B-b-but…" Tomo stammered.

"If you all want to try different rides…" Chiyo took out a handful of the park brochure/map from her purse, handing them out. "I think we should decide on a meeting place before the fireworks start…how does the statue sound?"

"Sounds good to me!" Kagura replied, lifting Kaida from Sakaki's shoulders.

She then carried her over to Chiyo, dropping her off.

"Mom?" Kaida looked up at her curiously.

"Don't worry," Kagura reassured her. "I'll see you again soon; Chiyo can you handle her?"

"Oh - I'm sure we'll have fun!" Chiyo smiled, taking Kaida's hand.

"Come on, let's go!" Kagura met with Sakaki.

"But…" Sakaki started but she was cut off by the eager woman dragging her into the crowd.

"Come'n, the rides await us!"

"Ah…" Tomo watched after them longingly then back at her family, pointing. "Ah?"

Yomi just glared at her seriously while Koyomiko watched expectantly.

"Aw…Mama'll stay…" Tomo sighed, crossing her arms.

"Yay!!" Koyomiko exclaimed.

And so the family set off into the crowd as well.

Chiyo looked at Osaka. "Osaka, what will you be doing?"

"Ah…" Osaka tilted her head. "I think I'll stay with you…"

"Ok!" Chiyo giggled.

--

"So…" Yomi scanned the crowd as they walked along, keeping Koyomiko's hand in hers safely. "What should we do first?"

"Let's ride!" Tomo said jovially.

"Ah, let's take a picture!" Yomi spotted the statue, motioning Tomo and Koyomiko over it. "Go sit there."

She took out a camera from her shoulder bag and aimed it at them. "Give me those grins!"

They showed off their familiar wildcat grins and Yomi snapped a couple of shots.

"Very good," Yomi nodded, putting away her camera.

"Do we ride yet?" Tomo asked.

"Hah…we'll see…" Yomi chuckled, taking a hold of Koyomiko as they resumed their walk.

As they neared the castle, Koyomiko peered up at it then asked: "Does the president live here?"

"Hmm? Why do you ask that?" Yomi replied perplexedly.

"Don't big rulers like kings live in castles?" Koyomiko added. "Isn't the president a big ruler too?"

"Ah…maybe…" Yomi smiled lightly. "Can't say for sure though…"

"Look at that ridiculous looking car!" Tomo pointed at a red old-time automobile nearby. "Why don't you take a seat in it, Koyomiko? I'm sure the folks back home'll find it amusing, wouldn't they?"

Yomi chuckled. "I suppose they would, Koyomiko have a seat."

"Ok!" Koyomiko nodded then climbed onto the driver's side, playing with the wheel.

"Wave for Kaa-san!" Yomi waved her hand.

"Hi Kaa-san!" Koyomiko responded, waving her hand high.

After they had taken her pictures, they continued their walk further into the park where they soon came upon their first ride.

"Flying elephants!" Koyomiko gasped, pointing. "Can we ride them?"

"Sure," Yomi laughed and they followed the line for their next turn.

After they had flown, they stepped back into the crowd.

"Wasn't that fun, Koyomiko?" Yomi asked.

"Yeah it was!" Koyomiko smiled.

"Tomo?"

"Well…" Tomo stretched her arms. "Maybe a bit…but it could've gone faster…"

"Yeah, faster!" Koyomiko agreed, turning to her other mother.

"Oh, look, teacups," Yomi spotted a circle of colorful, spinning cups.

"Man, those Americans just think of everything, don't they?" Tomo muttered, crossing her arms.

"I want to spin!" Koyomiko spoke up. "Can we spin?"

"Sure we'll spin!" Tomo picked her up and whirled about, raising her. "Whee!"

"Whee!"

"You girls…" Yomi chortled.

Soon they took a seat in a bright pink cup and spun about as Yomi took pictures.

"Wasn't that cool?" Tomo said after their ride was over.

"Yeah…" Koyomiko stumbled about. "Dizzy!"

Tomo noticed Yomi was staring off into the distance, seemingly lost in thought. "…Yomi?"

"Oh?" Yomi faced her. "Oh…it's just that…I thought I saw someone familiar…maybe it's only me though."

"Okay, whatever," Tomo shrugged. "Let's get moving to the other rides!- What about that one?"

She pointed to what looked like a snowy mountain towering over the zone they were in. Upon a closer look, they spotted signs at the start of a line. Even though Yomi wasn't very fluent in English, she knew clearly what the arrow with it meant.

"We can't ride that," Yomi said. "Koyomiko's not tall enough."

"But…"

"Come on, let's just keep going," Yomi then walked off with Koyomiko close behind.

"Aw…" Tomo followed reluctantly, looking back sadly at the 'bobsleds' that were sliding down the mountain.

"Hmm? What is that?" Yomi perked up in interest as they went further into the park. "It seems popular."

She pointed at a large clockwork building where big groups of people were gathering to enter inside it.

"Well, whatever it is," Tomo grinned. "It has to be one of the best rides around considering the number of those people!"

"Teehee!" Koyomiko giggled, pointing at the various animal-shaped topiary. "Funny trees!"

And so the family experienced the 'It's a Small World' ride for the first time ever.

"My god!" Tomo moaned, clutching her ears after they came out. "That was the worst ever! I don't understand how Americans can stand it!"

Yomi glared at her. "I happened to like it…"

"Of course you would…" Tomo muttered, letting down her hands. "It was just as awful as your singing!"

"Hey - you shut up!" Yomi snapped at her. "Just you know, my singing's improved!"

"Yeah Mama!" Koyomiko looked up at Tomo. "Don't insult Kaa-san!"

"Aw…but it's the truth…" Tomo sighed.

"Oh yeah…" Koyomiko then looked back at Yomi. "The truth! You're a bad singer Kaa-san!"

"Ha…" Yomi chuckled weakly. "But at least, I sing from the heart!"

"Yeah!" Koyomiko nodded. "You're a good hummer!"

This caused the parents to laugh then Yomi looked around.

"I think we might have time for one more ride before lunch…"

"Can I pick?" Tomo asked, waving her hand.

"Well, all right," Yomi smiled. "Just as long it's something we all can ride together…"

"Ok…um…"

They were now near a lake, on the side surrounded by small stores and restaurants.

"Oh, what about that place?" Tomo pointed to another line leading into a tunnel.

They looked up to see a skull with crossbones and wearing a black pirate's hat.

"Looks like…pirates?" Yomi tilted her head, recognizing the symbol.

"Yeah pirates!" Tomo grinned. "Let's go check it out!"

After a while, they came back out, having fully enjoyed the ride.

"That was really amusing!" Tomo chuckled. "You were scared at first, right Koyomiko?"

"Yeah, when the cannons went boom!" Koyomiko replied. "But now I liked it! Can we go again?"

"We'll see," Yomi nodded. "First, we should have some lunch."

"But first!" Tomo suddenly pointed at a nearby shop. "Let's buy you something!"

"I get a treat?" Koyomiko gasped, looking up. "Can I?"

"Sure," Yomi said, trusting they wouldn't get into trouble. "Go ahead."

"Yup! That's right!" Tomo then led her inside while Yomi waited outside.

Soon Tomo reappeared, now sporting a red bandanna.

"Her matey, Mama, is pleased to announce hers truly, the seven seas' nicest, smartest, and most adorable pirate," Tomo stated like an announcer, standing aside. "Introducing…Captain Koyomiko!"

Then Koyomiko jumped in, her plastic sword slashing about. "Argh!"

"Oh my, this is just so cute," Yomi chuckled, taking out her camera.

Koyomiko was dressed up in a cute pirate's outfit - a black pirate's hat with a matching vest and shorts, a black and white striped shirt, and a red cloth belt to carry the sword.

"Look Kaa-san! I'm a pirate!" Koyomiko waved her arms.

"I know you are," Yomi smiled, clicking her camera.

Just then Koyomiko's stomach rumbled.

"Can we eat?" she asked, rubbing her tummy.

"Sure, we'll find a place," Yomi took her hand and the family joined the crowd.

Along the way, they spotted Kagura and Sakaki standing near a food cart.

"Hey, it's Kagura!" Tomo called out. "Hey Kagura!"

"Eh?" Kagura looked in their direction then waved. "Oh hey guys! This is a good place for eats!"

They soon met with the couple and ordered drinks and sandwiches before sitting at a bench close by.

As Tomo ate her chicken sandwich, she noticed how Sakaki seemed to be trembling a bit and how she was now wearing Kagura's jacket at her waist.

"What's with Sakaki?" she asked with her mouth full.

Kagura burst into raucous laughter. "Oh, it was SO awesome! We went on that really cool ride 'Space' something - it was so really awesome and cool that even Sakaki peed herself in the excitement!"

At that comment, Sakaki blushed embarrassedly.

"WHOA! That really awesome??" Tomo exclaimed. "Where is that ride? I gotta get on it!"

"It's not too far from there," Kagura pointed the direction out. "Trust me, it's worth it!"

"Wow!" Tomo turned to Yomi. "Can I go Yomi? Please?"

"Uh…" Yomi frowned slightly then glanced at Koyomiko. "Well…um…"

"Well, we should get going," Kagura said. "We've got more cool rides to check out!"

And once again, she dragged Sakaki off with her towards the next exciting ride that awaited them.

"Aw…" Tomo slumped in her seat.

Yomi sighed, bowing her head. Suddenly, she felt her glasses slide off.

"Hey - what?" she shouted, looking around blindly.

"The chipmunk took them!" Tomo replied, laughing.

"Wha - chipmunk?" Yomi turned and indeed a chipmunk mascot had grabbed her glasses, waving them about. "Hey! You give them back!"

The chipmunk said nothing, only taunting her. Then Koyomiko walked up to him.

"Give my Kaa-san back her glasses!" she commanded.

The chipmunk stared at her which made her nervous but she then responded with a stab to his leg. "Give them back!"

In response, the rodent jumped up and clutched his knee, allowing Koyomiko to regain her mother's glasses and return to her parents.

"There Kaa-san!" she handed them.

"Oh thanks," Yomi smiled, putting them back on. "That was very brave of you."

"That's my little pirate girl!" Tomo grinned.

"Yay!" Koyomiko thrust her sword up.

--

After lunch, they rode the pirates ride again before moving on to the rest. On the way, they experienced a couple of new rides which they could enjoy together including the mansion. Yomi also took fun snapshots of the themselves. Shortly, they came upon the futuristic area which Kagura had noted from earlier.

"Flying rockets!" Koyomiko gasped, pointing. "Can we ride them?"

"Aren't they same as flying elephants?" Yomi asked, looking down.

"…Rockets…" Koyomiko said simply.

So they rode the rockets and took a break on the benches afterward, with Koyomiko lying on Yomi's lap tiredly.

"You know…" Tomo sighed. "At first, I thought I wouldn't really have any fun not riding those awesome rides like Kagura and Sakaki are…but now I know I'm wrong. I had lot of fun just being with you two, my family…"

"Aw…Tomo…"

Then Tomo kissed her on the cheek. "I don't need super-exciting rides to make this day enjoyable - all I need are you, Yomi and Koyomiko…"

"…" Yomi smiled then looked at the space place which Kagura had mentioned. "You know Tomo, if you really want to, you can ride that space thing."

For a moment, Tomo stared at her wide-eyed. "Whoa, you really mean that?"

"Yes," Yomi nodded. "Have fun."

"WOW!!" Tomo yelled, bouncing up. "Thanks a lot hun! I really mean that, love you Yomi!"

"…Where's Mama going?" Koyomiko asked sleepily as Tomo darted away.

"She's going to have fun," Yomi said softly, patting her daughter's head. "She'll be back soon…"

Few minutes later, after Yomi had been sitting patiently while Koyomiko had her restful nap, Tomo returned.

"How was it?" Yomi asked.

Tomo trembled for a second then leaped high in air, screaming exuberantly. "IT WAS THE BEST EVER!!"

"Really? I'm glad to hear that," Yomi chuckled while Koyomiko sat up, awoken by her mom's outburst.

"Mama!" Koyomiko exclaimed, running over to her. "You're back!"

"Yep!" Tomo picked her up. "From one of the best fun I've had!"

"Better than our fun?" Koyomiko asked quietly.

"Oh, no way!" Tomo shook her head. "You two are the best fun I'll ever have, nothing could ever top that!"

"Oh…yay!" Koyomiko smiled.

"Anyway," Yomi checked her watch. "We should be getting back, it's almost time to meet with the others."

She stood up and the three started off the long way back to the main square.

"Fun!" Koyomiko clapped her hands. "Today was fun!"

Yomi just smiled.

"Yeah…it sure was!" Tomo grinned.


	3. Poor Sakaki

Off to Disneyland!

Poor Sakaki

Author's Note: Yay, it's time to see Sakaki and Kagura's side to their day in Disneyland! Poor Sakaki, she must endure all the rides Kagura forces her along onto. But why doesn't she just sit them out instead or get her say in it? Because she loves Kagura.

I also go into bit more detail with the rides here - because they're only like my most favorite rides EVER - okay…actually…that car thing…not much so…

* * *

"Come on, let's go!" Kagura said as she dragged her partner through the crowd.

Sakaki was looking back, she did not like having to leave their child behind; not especially since when she'd been looking forward to spending the day as a family, like what the Takino-Mizuharas were doing. But then Kagura had been very eager and she did not wish to disappoint her.

Accursed be lack of her defiant side! She was just too polite and she just loved Kagura.

So she kept silent as her lover led her on.

"So, what should we ride first?" Kagura asked after finally coming to a stop.

"Uh…" Sakaki looked around and spotted a merry-go-round. She blushed at the sight of the elegant horses leaping up and down to the cheerful music as the carousel spun around. How she would have loved to ride on one of the horses with their daughter…

She started towards it but then she was yet again pulled away by Kagura.

"Let's check that mountain out!" Kagura said, pointing to a snow-capped mountain in the distance.

Upon a closer look, Sakaki noted the roller coasters in shape of bobsleds…and how fast they went. Sakaki gulped. _Oh dear…_

"Let's get on!" Kagura encouraged her towards the line.

Once they entered the line, Sakaki felt eyes upon and quickly felt self-conscious. _It must be my height…_then with a slightly hopeful feeling, she added_…Perhaps I wouldn't be able to fit anyway…_

But she was wrong, she still got on the ride with Kagura. And indeed they went quite fast, with bit of jerky movements too. And when that yeti appeared, she actually shrieked.

"Wow! It must've been really fun for you if you screamed like that!" Kagura grinned at her after their ride was over.

"Uh…" Sakaki mumbled, unsure how to explain that her vocal outburst had been that of fear and not of delight.

But before she could say something, Kagura cut in. "Just wait till we try other rides, we'll have loads of fun!"

And thus they were off again.

Moments later, they were in now what looked liked a jungle area. Sakaki blushed at all the animal items hanging out of the shops. _I wonder if I could buy Kaida a tiger…she'd love that…_

Then she spotted people gathering to ride on a boat, it seemed to be some sort of a jungle cruise. _Jungle cruise? _Sakaki smiled at the thought of seeing wild animals - not knowing they were actually fake however. She wished they could ride it together…just as she wished for the merry-go-round from earlier…

Suddenly Kagura pounced on her, growling in her ear.

"Feels like a jungle, doesn't it?" she smirked, kissing Sakaki's cheek.

"Um…" Sakaki looked around, nodding. "Yeah…"

Then she felt herself being pulled along again and heard her partner exclaim. "Check that out!"

She led her into a temple where they waited for their turn. As they did, Sakaki watched the small screen overhead and saw a couple of riders cover their eyes while a woman turned into a skeleton. She suddenly turned pale, gripping Kagura's hand in hers.

"Don't worry, it's just a silly joke," Kagura reassured. "For fun."

They soon got into a jeep and rode off.

After a while, they came back outside; Sakaki was shaking a bit. Snakes…flying darts…giant rolling boulders…

"Man, you went yelling again," Kagura chuckled as she came up beside her. "You're really enjoying this, aren't ya?"

"Uh…"

Just then they overheard a couple of young men talking.

"**Hey, have you been to that future place yet?**"said one.

"**Not yet, what about it?**"replied the other.

"**You've GOT to try this Space ride out!**" the first man said excitedly. "**It's like the best ride ever!**"

Though they didn't really understand them, they got an enough gist of what the excited voices and 'Space' connected with it meant.

"Sounds like another cool ride we should check out," Kagura chuckled. "Let's go!"

So they dashed off through the crowd, following a short cut through the mountain area and ended up before the flying rockets ride shortly after.

"Hah…" Sakaki gasped for breath, but not enough since Kagura immediately pulled her along.

"Look, cars!" Kagura pointed to a large crowd walking up stairs where a tall sign with a car on it towered over them. "You up for a race?"

"Um…I'm not…" Sakaki began, but her partner was off. _Damn…I need a rest…_

But she dealt with it and soon they huddled up together in a yellow car.

"I'll leave you Americans in the dust!" Kagura challenged, taking the wheel.

The other people just stared at her, clearly not understanding what she was talking about. Sakaki just sighed.

After the race, Kagura complained about how slow and faulty the stupid cars were while Sakaki couldn't help thinking that she had heard someone very familiar while they had been on the road…

"Well, I really hope whatever this Space ride is," Kagura said as they walked, "It's WAY better than those cars and maybe all those other rides…"

Sakaki gulped. She hoped certainly not…

"WHOA!" Kagura exclaimed. "Look at that line!"

Sakaki raised her head and her heart sank at the sight of it. With that many people, there was no doubt this ride would be the best…and scariest yet…

And it was true.

After a long but oh-so-worth-it wait, they finally rode it and soon came out afterwards. As their roller coaster came back; Sakaki tottered out of her seat, very pale and shaking like she had a fit. Meanwhile, Kagura was in complete bliss.

"That was _freaking _awesome!" she gasped ecstatically then looked at her partner whom was barely standing, now supporting herself on a nearby pillar. "Wasn't it?"

She then noticed something…and laughed loudly. "My god - _you wet yourself_!"

Sakaki froze then turned a bright red upon finding out her skirt was indeed…damp.

"Aw, it's okay," Kagura joined her, taking off her jacket and tying it around Sakaki's waist to hide that accident. "I'm sure it happens a lot to new riders too."

Sakaki could only bury her face into her hands as they exited the area. _I can't take this._

"Well…" Kagura checked her watch. "I think it's a good time for lunch; Chiyo pointed out this area on the map where we can find good food."

_Finally, a break._

So they passed the mountain and back into the jungle and soon into a frontier village.

"Mm…something smells tasty…" Kagura sniffed the air then dragged Sakaki towards a food cart where they were serving sandwiches. "Yum, sandwiches!"

After getting their lunch, they were soon greeted by Tomo and Yomi and their child, Koyomiko. Sakaki blushed at the girl's new pirate outfit. _I wish I could have bought Kaida something like that too…_

When Tomo asked Kagura about Sakaki; Kagura replied, chortling. "Oh, it was SO awesome! We went on that really cool ride 'Space' something - it was so really awesome and cool that even Sakaki peed herself in the excitement!"

As she said that, Sakaki couldn't help but blush. This was so embarrassing…

After talking a bit with them, they left for more rides but Sakaki wasn't sure if she really was looking forward to anymore.

"Let's check that mansion out," Kagura pointed to a large house that overlooked the place.

"Hmm…" Sakaki stared at it then shrugged. Well…it might not hurt…it doesn't look too bad…

But once again, she came back out completely white while Kagura was just happy as ever.

"Ooh…scary fun wasn't it?" she grinned while Sakaki said nothing, only thinking that she'd be haunted for a long time for this.

As they went further one, Kagura spotted another exciting ride. "Oh look!"

Sakaki looked, her eyes widened as she watched a train coaster roar along its tracks. _Not another one! I've had enough of this!_

As Kagura started off, Sakaki stood her ground.

"Sakaki?" Kagura looked back.

Sakaki swallowed, she had to say this or she'd be facing more unwanted trauma. "Kagura…"

"Yes Sakaki?" Kagura nodded.

"I…no more rides please…" Sakaki exhaled.

"Huh? Why not?" Kagura asked. "I thought you liked them!"

"No…I don't…" Sakaki admitted. "They scare me…I…I'm sorry I didn't tell you…but I didn't want to hurt you…"

"Oh Sakaki…"

"All I really wanted was to spend some time together with our daughter, Kaida," Sakaki bowed her head. "Like riding the merry-go-round and all the other tings Tomo and Yomi were doing with their child…but…you just left her and dragged me all over onto rides I didn't even like…"

"Oh…" Now Kagura felt guilty about this. "I'm sorry…I should've known better…but…I was just so excited, you know?"

"Mm-hmm," Sakaki nodded with a small smile. "I know…it's fine…"

"No, it's not," Kagura shook her head. "I should've thought about you first instead of me…"

She stepped towards Sakaki, giving her a deep kiss. A couple of people stared for a moment then moved on as if this was the norm. Apparently, public affections didn't seem as taboo in America as it was back in Japan.

After a bit, they separated and Kagura said. "I'll make it up to you, somehow."

"Oh…you really don't have to…" Sakaki replied modestly.

"No, I have to," Kagura grabbed her hand. "Look, we can skip this ride, I've got a better one in mind."

"Hmm?" Sakaki blinked.

Kagura soon led her towards a tall mountain and up it. Sakaki heard a loud splash.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Don't worry, it's just the waterfall," Kagura replied, not looking at her directly.

They soon reached the top and settled into a log, Kagura encouraging Sakaki to sit in the front which she did.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this," Kagura grinned.

"Okay…" Sakaki replied uncertainly.

Once they entered the dark tunnel, Sakaki saw it was not so bad after all especially with all those mechanical animals. But…once they reached sunlight…Sakaki soon realized why Kagura hadn't told her the full details about this ride…

--

Tomo, Yomi, and Koyomiko were just walking back to the main square when they heard a commotion and they turned to see two familiar friends stepping through the crowd…

"Kagura? Sakaki?" Tomo gasped.

For Kagura and Sakaki were completely soaked to the bone, their hair plastered over their faces and their clothes dripping.

"Man…that was so awesome!!" Kagura laughed while Sakaki just chuckled.

_Oh Kagura…_


	4. The Grand Search

Off to Disneyland!

The Grand Search

Author's Note: Now, it's time to see what happened with Chiyo, Osaka, and the ever adventurous Kaida!

* * *

"Isn't this nice?" Chiyo smiled as she led Kaida through the crowd, followed by Osaka. "I wonder where we should go first…"

"What about thataway?" Osaka pointed to the left, towards the jungle zone.

"Ooh, looks fun!" Chiyo commented then looked down at the girl. "Would you like to go there?"

Kaida just nodded.

So they entered, the trio awed at the leafy vegetation and little shops that blended in with the theme.

It was that when they walked by one of the stores, Kaida spotted a stuffed tiger in the front. The only tiger on the display, it stood out from its other stuffed animal companions.

"Tiger!" she gasped.

She tried to pull away from Chiyo so she could reach it but no avail; the adult simply walked on, dragging her away from it.

"Oh, the jungle cruise," Chiyo looked up at a sign. "Let's give it a try."

So they got on and enjoyed the sights of the wild 'animals'. Kaida did not pay attention, though, she was too focused on that tiger plush. _I have to get it._

After the boat ride, they returned to the statue area so they could view the big castle.

"Ah, my legs are tired," Osaka sighed, sitting down on a nearby bench while Chiyo dug around in her purse.

"Oh, how careless of me!" Chiyo giggled. "I didn't even think to have an extra map for myself - Osaka, can you watch Kaida while I go get another one?"

"No problem," Osaka raised a hand as Kaida was seated beside her. "I'll be watching her like a crow."

"Okay…" Chiyo sighed then pointed the child. "Now, be good to Osaka and no running off, okay?"

Kaida simply nodded.

"Good, I'll be back soon!" Chiyo said as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Ah…those are some interesting clouds…" Osaka looked up at the blue sky. "One of 'em sure looks funny…"

Kaida watched her for a moment then climbed down, looking around. _Now where could I find that tiger?_

She then ran away.

--

"I'm back! I got the - AH!"

Chiyo had returned and it was to her horror that Kaida had gone while Osaka had spaced out.

"Osaka! Where's Kaida?" Chiyo cried out, rushing over to her friend.

"Kaida?" Osaka looked down. "Not to worry, she's right here-"

She then saw the empty seat and jumped up. "OHMYGAWD! She's been abducted!"

"Don't say such things!" Chiyo wailed, attempting to keep her cool. "I'm sure we can find her, she can't be too far off, let's hurry!"

"Ah…" Osaka sighed. "But my legs still are tired…"

"Let's go!" Chiyo replied sharply and so both women were off.

_Oh dear…Kagura and Sakaki will never forgive me if I lose Kaida…_Chiyo thought worriedly.

--

Kaida was now in some sort of a fantasy town area, looking around uncertainly. _This doesn't look like the jungle…_

She then spotted the carousel and blushed at the horses. _Horses!_

She then passed the barricade and climbed onto it, towards one. She reached up to touch it when the stage gave a sudden lurch forward, causing her to fall over. The merry-go-ground was spinning!

She tried to grab the horse for support but it didn't work out as it was moving up and down so she could only stumble about. After the ride had come to a stop, she stepped off dizzily. _I didn't like that…_

--

Chiyo and Osaka were now in the town; scanning the area frantically on the younger woman's part. Osaka only looked up at the buildings around them then noticed a figure stepping out on the balcony.

"Hey Chiyo!" she raised her finger.

"Huh?"

"Maybe that evil queen took her!" Osaka confirmed.

"Oh Osaka…" Chiyo sighed. "The queen isn't real…"

"That's what they want you to think…" Osaka replied shiftily.

--

Kaida soon came upon the teacups and watched them twirl around, admiring their bright colors. _Pretty…_

Then a group which Kaida recognized as Koyomiko and her parents. She pondered if she could help with her search, so she ran over to her.

The mothers did not notice but Koyomiko did, she watched as Kaida met with her.

"Hi, want to go?" Kaida asked quietly.

"I can't leave my Mama and Kaa-san!" Koyomiko replied.

"…Ok," Kaida shrugged then she left to continue her quest for the tiger.

--

"Wow, I didn't know they were British too," Osaka commented upon seeing the teacups.

"Osaka, this isn't the time!" Chiyo sighed in exasperation. "We have to keep looking!

--

Kaida had now climbed onto an animal-shaped topiary and looked around like a sailor scouting the sea with her hand raised over her eyes. Still no sign of that tiger…

--

"I saw her!" Osaka exclaimed.

"What?" Chiyo gasped.

"It was a blue hat! I'm sure of it!" Osaka added. "I saw her go that way!"

"Then let's hurry!" Chiyo said, taking the lead in the direction which Osaka had pointed out.

--

Kaida was now near the snow-capped mountain, still looking. _Aw…where could it be?_

She then spotted a familiar face slipping through the crowd, easily recognizable due to her height…

"Taira-ma!" Kaida called out, running after her. "Mom!"

_Maybe they can help with the tiger!_

--

Chiyo and Osaka now came upon the futuristic zone, searching for a sign of the wandering girl.

"You sure she went this way?" Chiyo asked.

"I'm sure of it," Osaka nodded then pointed to the car area. "I think she might've gone over there."

"You think so?" Chiyo tilted her head uncertainly.

"Ah…maybe not…but it can't hurt to look, huh?" Osaka smiled. "Hey, we could even drive around - we'll find her faster that way!"

"Um…I sure hope so…" Chiyo mumbled as she followed Osaka to the track.

--

"Taira-ma?" Kaida whispered, glancing around. "Mom?"

She couldn't see them anymore now so she sighed and looked up at the sleek buildings overhead. It was getting hotter so she thought she would sit in the shade for a bit before continuing her search. _I'll find that tiger…_

--

"You said we'd find her here!" Chiyo wailed as Osaka drove along the road in their blue car.

"This is pretty fun," Osaka giggled then suddenly came to an abrupt stop. "Oof - ow - my tummy…"

"You have to watch the rails," Chiyo pointed out then looked around. "Oh, I really hope we don't end up running into -"

She came up short when she saw the other car coming up beside them. It was Kagura and Sakaki!

"Oh my god!" Chiyo yelled, shaking her friend's arm. "Push the gas! Push it!!"

"I can't," Osaka murmured. "It's broken…"

"Gyah!" Chiyo turned away, covering her face as they passed by.

She eventually peeked out through her fingers, seeing that they hadn't noticed her at all and sighed in relief. _Oh whew…_

She dared not to think of what sort of mess they might have been in if they'd been seen…

--

Kaida blinked awake, yawning and stretching her arms as she sat up. She must've dozed off.

She stood up, staring up at the sky. Thankfully, it didn't look as she'd slept too long, the sun was still high up in the sky.

_I should get going, _she thought as she left into the crowd once again.

--

"Whew," Chiyo exhaled as they left the zone, having found no sign of the girl anywhere. "We managed to get away and look around…but we still haven't found Kaida…"

"Ah!" Osaka gasped. "I have an idea! Follow me!"

"Eh?"

But her friend was already off so she could do nothing but follow her. _I hope it's a good one…_

--

After a long walk, Kaida had ended up in some frontier village. She looked up curiously at the houses. _Why does this place keep changing? Am I in Wonderland?_

She then spotted her parents not too far off.

"Taira-ma!" she shouted. "Mom!"

She then felt her tummy rumble; she was hungry. Well, her moms could fix that…then they could help look for the tiger after too!

So she started towards them but was cut off by a group of adults walking across her path. When she finally pushed herself way through the legs, she found them gone.

"Mom? Taira-ma?"

And her tummy continued to growl.

--

"Oh dear…" Chiyo sighed, looking up at the noonday sun. "Kaida must be hungry right now…if only we could find her…"

"Not a problem," Osaka smiled. "I have just the solution!"

They stopped in front of a shop.

"What are we going to find in there?" Chiyo asked.

"You'll see…"

--

"**What's the matter little girl**_**? **_**You lost?**"

Kaida stared at the woman towering over her, she was dressed in old Native American garb dating from those days in the wilderness.

"**What's your name?**" asked the woman, now crouching down.

Kaida said nothing, she couldn't understand a word she was saying. Then her stomach grumbled again.

"**Ah, hungry?**" the woman stood. "**No problem, I'll get you something.**"

She then walked towards a food cart, Kaida cautiously following her.

"**Give me a chocolate popsicle,**" the lady ordered.

She got it and handed it over to Kaida who accepted it immediately, taking a bite.

"**So where are your parents?**" the woman asked.

"…" Kaida paused, glancing up then she walked away.

--

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Chiyo moaned.

"Hey, it's bound to work!" Osaka said. "These silly hats will be bound to attract Kaida back to us!"

Indeed, Osaka now wore a floppy lime-green top hat while Chiyo wore a pair of black mouse ears.

"I'm not sure if that'll really work…" Chiyo sighed.

"Don't doubt me!" Osaka huffed, crossing her arms. "It'll work!"

"Okay…" Chiyo slumped her shoulders. _What else did they have to lose? Anything to find that girl…_

--

Kaida froze, her ice cream popsicle melting over her hand. She had just seen a large tiger pass into the crowd. _A real tiger._

She dropped her treat and dashed after him. "Tiger! Tiger!"

She bumped into many people on her way, ignoring their shouts as she pressed on. She had to catch that tiger!

--

"**Excuse me?**" Chiyo asked a passing stranger. "**Have you seen a little girl with a strange blue hat around?**"

The man shook his head 'no' so she waved him off and joined Osaka. "We really have to find her!"

She was not going to think negatively at a moment like this, not now, not ever. Thinking such thoughts would only dampen their hopes in finding Kaida…

"I saw a tiger."

"What?"

"I said - I saw a tiger," Osaka said.

"I know," Chiyo sighed. "But what do you mean a tiger? There's no tigers here."

"Then what's that orange thing?" Osaka pointed.

"Huh?" Chiyo turned and saw the tiger. And close behind him was…

"KAIDA!" she screamed, breaking into a run.

"Ah!" Osaka followed after her. "I knew the hats would work!"

--

Kaida kept following the tiger until she eventually lost sight of him. When she did, she stopped, looking around. _What now?_

Then she recognized the place she was in now. _The jungle! _

That meant…Kaida turned and sure enough, there was that tiger still sitting on that table.

"Tiger!" she exclaimed gleefully, running over to it.

As she took the striped cat into her arms, she heard a voice calling her name and she turned to see Chiyo running towards her.

She smiled, raising her tiger. "Tiger."

"Oh Kaida! Kaida!!" Chiyo wailed, pulling the girl into a tight hug as Osaka stood nearby. "You mustn't run off like that ever again! You had us really worried!"

"…" Kaida blinked then poked her with the plush. "Tiger."

"Hmm?" Chiyo looked at it then frowned. "After what you put us through? I don't think-"

"Aw, give her a break," Osaka sighed. "She just really wanted that tiger I guess."

"…" Chiyo then faced Kaida whom was watching expectantly. "Aw…Well, I guess it's all right…"

So then she brought Kaida her tiger. _If I didn't, the girl would probably run off again for it anyway, the determined trooper._

"Well, we should get back," Chiyo said, leading Kaida through the crowd. "They'll be expecting us soon."

--

They soon returned to the statue place where others were indeed waiting for them.

"Hi everybody!" Chiyo greeted, hiding the fact she'd lost Kaida and been driven near to her breaking point all day. "Did you have fun?"

"Sure did!" Tomo grinned, patting Koyomiko's head.

"Yup, fun!" Koyomiko smiled.

"And…" Chiyo looked to Sakaki and Kagura. "Oh my god! What happened to you?"

Sakaki and Kagura were still completely wet from their last ride.

"Ah…we just checked out this cool water slide ride back there…" Kagura pointed her thumb back.

Sakaki said nothing, reaching out for Kaida whom she picked up and hugged.

"Taira-ma, you're wet!" Kaida said, clutching her tiger. Sakaki just chuckled.

"We should get some dinner, before fireworks start," Chiyo said, looking up at the sky.

"…Can we do something first?" Sakaki asked. "There's one more ride left…"

The whole group headed towards the carousel where they enjoyed the ride altogether.

"Go ride 'em, Kaida!" Kagura laughed as she and Sakaki supported Kaida on one of its horses.

"Yeah, beat those horses!" Tomo said further ahead, doing the same with Koyomiko while Yomi took pictures. Chiyo and Osaka simply watched from the nonmoving carriage.

--

After they had their dinner and it had gotten dark, they returned to the castle area to watch the fireworks show.

Tomo hoisted Koyomiko up onto her shoulder while Sakaki picked up Kaida.

"Oh, look!" Kagura pointed as one rocket shot up into the sky and exploded into a brilliant red flower. Immediately more followed and soon the sky was covered in a shower of amazing colorful displays.

"It's even more amazing up close…" Kagura sighed, kissing Sakaki as she hugged her and Kaida close.

"It really is," Tomo wrapped an arm around Yomi's waist.

"Pretty…" Osaka sighed.

Chiyo smiled. "I'm glad we all could be here together this night…"

It was definitely a night to remember for this reunion of long-time friends.


	5. Mayaa's Day

Off to Disneyland!

Mayaa's Day

Author's Note: Sort of an extra treat before the final conclusion comes.

Heh - I've always wanted to try a story where the animal character is focused on - I do hope you'll enjoy it

* * *

While the humans were experiencing Disneyland, Mayaa was having adventures of his own.

It started when his mom - Sakaki, dropped him back inside the hotel room. He could only watch as she and his sister - Kaida, left.

"Maow," he sighed.

He didn't like the idea of being left behind in this closed in room when he could be enjoying the outside like the humans were doing.

Mayaa trotted over to one of the beds where he'd slept with his family from last night and pounced onto its soft sheets. He found a good spot on the pillows and curled up.

Sleep was boring but at least it'd get the day over with more quickly.

He had not dozed off for more then few minutes when a noise alerted him. He perked up, looking around to see where the sound had come from and spotted a plump pigeon perching on the balcony outside.

Food! Mayaa's fur bristled excitedly and he slunk off the bed, creeping towards the glass doors.

Fortunately, the humans had left them open so he slipped between them and crouched down, his tail flicking slightly.

The pigeon cooed, unaware of his presence. That was what he loved about those birds.

Stupid - but fat and tasty, a fine feast for a cat if he could nab it.

He leapt - but grabbed nothing as the pigeon had fluttered away. He sighed as he sat on the railing then looked down. He was very high up, humans nothing but ants down below. No way he could jump off, he was trapped in this room for who knows how long.

Then the door opened, he glanced back. Had his family returned already?

He darted towards it then quickly hid behind between a garbage can and the table. It was only a woman, a stranger. What was she doing in here?

Mayaa thought about scaring off the intruder then he spotted the cart behind her and the open door. Freedom!

Taking his chance, he dashed out and found himself in the hallway. Where to now?

He decided he would head down and venture out into the outside world. So he trotted towards the end of the corridor where he came upon a couple of box things. Recognizing those as the ones his humans had used to travel up from earlier, he stepped up to them. How to get in?

He heard footsteps from behind and darted to the side, watching three humans - a family - step into the box. In a split second decision, he followed them in. He settled into a safe corner and waited as the box went down.

After the ride, he exited and hid behind a potted plant. He took a full view of the main hall and saw the wide glass doors to the outside world. There it is!

He ran out just as a human opened it and found himself facing a whole new world of city sounds and looks. He watched cars drive by then leaped out of way from the crowd of humans that passed him on the sidewalk.

Hiding in nearby bushes, he pondered where he would go first then a scent hit him. It smelled of delicious and he just had to check it out, so on he went.

He followed it across the street, narrowly avoiding a speeding bicycle, and ended up in front of a restaurant where a couple was enjoying a pizza in the front. Mayaa's tail flicked hungrily at the powerful smell of melted cheese and warm meat, he had to have it.

So he pulled off the oldest trick in the cat book.

He meowed and wrapped himself around the lady's legs, eying that pizza slice.

"**Hmm?**" the woman looked down and awed. "**Oh look, what a cute cat!**"

"**Eh?**" the man looked over the table then chuckled. "**Yeah, it is.**"

Mayaa just meowed. If he bided his time well…

Sure enough, the woman picked him up and settled him onto her lap where he could see the food easily enough.

"**You're so cute,**" the woman giggled, stroking his back.

Mayaa said nothing, still watching the pizza carefully. Then he pounced - he snatched the piece and bounded away, ignoring the shouts that followed him. He hid behind a couple of garbage cans, enjoying his meal. Far better than what he'd eaten all in his life - Mayaa wondered if he could convince his mother to share these amazing human foods for him from now on.

After licking his chops, he returned to the street, looking around. Then a pigeon feather hovered near his face, instinct told him to attack it. He swiped at it which caused it to float away and he followed it. As he once again pawed at it, he felt himself being picked up rather uncomfortably by small arms. A young human girl was hugging him. Mayaa hissed to show that he wasn't appreciating it but no dice so he tried the next best thing - he scratched.

He scampered off into the bushes as she screamed, peering through the leafy branches. He sighed, sitting down. Kaida was much more gentle than that brat…Where was his family now?

He thought he'd better head back to the hotel - they might be back already.

So he headed out but as he did, he heard a familiar sound and froze. There was nothing mistakable about a dog's bark. Sure enough, as he looked back, there was a tall golden retriever staring at him with a happy pant. Mayaa twitched. The dog wagged its tail.

Mayaa cautiously stepped backwards, having learned from his previous encounters that there were good dogs and bad dogs - those that chased and those that didn't.

Suddenly the dog gave out a loud bark and he ran. He heard its human shout and the paws following him across the pavement. He had to lose the dog somehow.

He kept running in a straight direction until the hotel building came into view and he spotted the swimming pool beside the entrance. Perhaps he could escape over there.

So he slipped through the black iron fence, safe from the barking dog. But his relief was short lived for the dog then burst the gate open, still hot on his heels. Mayaa screeched and darted off towards the pool.

He came to a stop near the edge and watched the dog come nearer. If the timing was right…

When the dog was nearly on top of him, he dodged to the side and the dog fell into the pool instead with a pleasant splash.

Mayaa let loose a content purr and trotted back to the hotel's front doors, entering inside.

Now, to find his room again…Mayaa sniffed around and found an open door to the stairs so he dashed upstairs. As he reached the fifth floor, he recognized his family's scent there and returned to the hallway. He followed up to his door which by his luck was still open so he crept inside.

Ignoring the maid, he jumped back onto his now made bed and curled up, fast asleep.

Today had been an exciting but tiring day for him.

--

Hours later, he heard the door click open and raised his head to see his family step inside first.

"Mayaa," his mom smiled at him, stroking his fur. "Did you have a nice day?"

Mayaa just yawned.

Well, you could call it that.


	6. Departure

Off to Disneyland!

The Departure

Author's Note: Well, the final conclusion - I hope you enjoyed the story! (I apologize if it's short - I just needed to wrap it up)

* * *

"We really had fun didn't we?"

"Yep, we all sure did!" Tomo grinned.

"It's a pity we have to leave though…" Kagura sighed.

Morning had arrived, the day of their departure back to Japan. They were all dressed and now were packing up their bags.

"I know…" Chiyo smiled softly. "But, it's still nice you all came…it's been a very long time since we were last altogether as friends."

"That's true," Yomi nodded as she helped Koyomiko put on her shirt. "Chiyo, I'll send you back a couple of pictures when we're back home."

"That would be nice," Chiyo replied.

"I wish you could come back with us," Osaka sighed.

"Me too," Chiyo agreed. "But I have a life here now."

"I'll miss you Chiyo," Sakaki said as she brushed Kaida's hair.

"I know," Chiyo turned to her. "I'll miss you all."

Mayaa meowed nearby; causing her to giggle and she petted him. "You too."

"Well…" Chiyo looked around. "I think we'd better get going…"

So they all grabbed their stuff and headed downstairs with no trouble at all…until Mayaa slipped out of Sakaki's arms.

"Mayaa!" she called out, running after him.

The rest of the girls only watched…and wondered. Would this soon get as chaotic as their first day here?

They eventually got their answer.

After Sakaki had managed to drag away Mayaa from the milk jug, she rejoined the others and resumed the walk to Chiyo's car. After they all had put their bags in, it was then Kaida cried out she'd lost her tiger.

Chiyo and Kagura dashed back to the room to retrieve it.

Then Koyomiko spoke up she couldn't find her crayons so Tomo and Chiyo ran back to their room again.

Then Chiyo forgot her car keys so she went back and finally returned with it, gasping for breath.

"Ah…anybody…else…forget…something?" she wheezed - her friends shook their heads in response. "…Good…"

They all huddled into the van and Chiyo started her drive for the airport. There were no problems then…yet…

Once they arrived at the entrance, it was with difficulty that Sakaki pushed Mayaa back into his carrier. After he was finally in, Sakaki sported a hand covered in bleeding cuts.

"Aw…" Kagura took it gently, kissing it. "You poor hun…"

They then went inside and unloaded their bags. It was that after earning their tickets, they noticed Kaida was missing.

"Kaida!" Kagura went into a panic, dashing across the area followed by Sakaki. Then they found her on one of the sliding floors.

Kagura ran past it to the end while Sakaki stepped onto it and caught up with the girl.

"Kaida…" Kagura gasped as she met them at the other end.

Kaida earned a massive scolding and had her tiger taken away, well safe in the hands of her mom. Afterwards, the group were able to resume with Kaida crying quietly in Sakaki's arms all the way.

They soon reached the waiting hall and settled into their seats to wait for their plane to arrive.

"Well, we sure had a great time, didn't we?" Tomo smiled, looking at Koyomiko.

"Yeah!" Koyomiko smiled.

"You can tell your grandma about the fun you had," Yomi added.

"Yeah, I will!" Koyomiko nodded. "I'm going to tell her about the pirates too!"

Meanwhile, Kagura watched her daughter in Sakaki's arms and sighed. She then handed Kaida her tiger back, much to her great joy.

"Just don't run off like that again, okay?" Kagura said, kissing her. "Mm…we had fun, huh, Sakaki?"

Sakaki nodded, receiving another kiss from her partner.

Osaka simply spaced out.

Chiyo watched this scene of her friends in adoration. _Aw…how nice…_

Then their plane came.

"Oh, we'd better get going," Yomi stood up. "Say good-bye to Chiyo, Koyomiko."

"Bye Chiyo!" Koyomiko waved.

"See ya Chiyo," Tomo patted Chiyo's back before following her family.

"Bye Chiyo, it was nice," Osaka smiled, hugging her then she left as well.

"Bye Aunt Chiyo," Kaida said as Sakaki carried her over then she hugged Chiyo around the neck. Sakaki said nothing, only hugging her friend.

"Later Chiyo, we'll be in touch," Kagura sighed. "Here's hoping we'll all meet together again sometime."

"Yes," Chiyo nodded, waving them off. "I'll remember this, bye everybody."

"Bye Chiyo," they all waved back as they walked towards their plane.

She kept waving until they were gone. She then turned around, sighing to herself.

One day, she hoped, that they would all meet together like this again.

As the plane took off, she walked away on her own.

_There's always the holidays, _she smiled.


End file.
